The Aftermath
by smileyface994
Summary: After DMC.Will and Elizabeth are having some problems and they have to save their relationship. They still love each other but can't face each other.  How will they survive?  Not very good at summaries, sorry. A must for all Willabeth fans! No AWE spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Will or Elizabeth because if I did, I would've told Gore Verbinski to give them more screen time……Anyways, enjoy!

What I thought…

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud_. Will Turner walked into the room he had been assigned to. In it were two beds and a clean shirt on one of them. _How_ _Tia Dalma did know I needed this?,_ thought Will, his brow furrowed. Will had been whipped on his short stay on the _Flying Dutchman_. He had told no one about them-not even Elizabeth- yet it was hard to ignore as it stung really bad especially since they were exposed to the sea.

He saw her. He saw Elizabeth kiss Jack. Of course, he didn't know she did it only to save them all. He thought she loved Jack and not him anymore. His heart grew heavy, realizing that he was losing the only person he had left to count on. The only woman he ever loved……….

Will took his jacket off, revealing a blood-stained almost completely torn shirt. Behind him, Elizabeth saw all this. She came to share a cabin with Will, whom she noticed has not spoken to her since the incident, rather than spend the night with the crew. She gasped softly and bit her lip. She didn't know he had endured some much for her sake. Will winced as he put the new shirt on himself when it brushed against his wounds. Elizabeth walked in and pretended that she didn't see anything and gave Will a weak smile which he didn't return.

"I was wondering whether I could spend the night here…..", said Elizabeth, squirming uncomfortably.

"Of course", replied Will a little coldly. Elizabeth noticed he was trying to avert her gaze.

"Goodnight then"

"Goodnight", muttered Will as he and Elizabeth settled into their beds, trying to forget what happened earlier. They knew nothing would ever make them forget but they tried, just for the sake of sleeping. Silence gripped the room as the two people in it fell asleep to each other's comforting breathing.

Sunlight greeted Elizabeth like an old friend the next morning. The first thing she did was to check if Will was still there. He wasn't. Elizabeth went out of the room, deciding to keep an eye on Will because of his injuries. She found him on the deck, loading the new ship with supplies even with his wounds. He was limping rather badly though. Will was so selfless and altruistic. Will reappeared going out the ship, sitting on a crate, pale, weak and yet so strong. Elizabeth made her way cautiously toward him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth noticed that Will was again determinedly looking anywhere but at her.

"I'm fine", Will lied although he knew that his emotions played helplessly on his face. Elizabeth saw through this; Will had never been particularly good at lying. Finally, Will looked up to her eyes. Their eyes locked and revealed what they felt. His showed pain, anger, betrayal and love. Hers showed guilt, worry, concern and grief. Will couldn't take it anymore, he quickly left the scene just to get away from her at the moment._ She loves him. She loves Jack. She loves me no more than Jack hates rum. If she'll be happier with him, I'll do it…….._

Elizabeth knew from Will's eyes that there was something wrong. She yearned to find out but already had a feeling what it is. _He couldn't have seen me. He can't have. He must think I love Jack now. What have I done? _Tia Dalma approached Elizabeth who didn't notice at all because she was deep in thought. Tia smiled mysteriously.

"There be something wrong wad you and da boy" Elizabeth turned her head to face her. She obviously knew more about their relationship than herself.

"Do you know what happened?", Elizabeth asked.

"Ms. Swann, da boy be in pain. Him heart and body both. I cannot do anything more.' With that, she walked away.

Elizabeth's fear became a reality. Her blood grew cold and sweat trickled down her forehead. She knew that she had to talk to him. Soon. She sighed and followed the crew to the readied ship. _This is gonna be a long journey, she thought._

Please tell me what you think!!! R&R, k? I can take it all, I swear. BTW, this is my first fanfic so tell me what I did wrong. If there are reviews, I'll update it. If not, I'd probably start a new one.


	2. betreyal

Disclaimer: I don't own any character here. They're the property of Disney.

A/N: I have to say something. I'm really only 12 so I was kinda nervous about this. I thought nobody would read it and etc. Thanks for the support. Feel free to criticize me in anyway you can think of. Hope you enjoy!!! 

Elizabeth stood near the rail, sorting out her thoughts. Will, Jack, Will and Jack. She was confused. _I don't love Jack, right? I can't. I love Will. I love Will._ Only a few hours ago, she, Elizabeth, had murdered a friend who had come back to help them. Jack Sparrow. In the following hours, she couldn't get the scene wherein Jack had sort of complimented her by saying, "pirate" out of her mind. She was guilt-ridden because not only did she kill Jack but she also kissed him. She kissed Jack while she was with Will and it could mean betrayal.

She was confused because there was something going on between her and Jack yet nothing like what she felt with Will. Suddenly, she sensed Will behind her

"You'll feel cold.", Will said. Elizabeth turned to face him. He looked miserable and in pain.

She smiled weakly and said,"I'm fine. How are you? You've been limping lately and……………"

Will frowned. He didn't want anyone to know. Especially Elizabeth.

"I assure you, you needn't worry about me. Just about Jack," mumbled Will. The last bit came off a little harshly.

"Will, you're wounded", Elizabeth said, attempting to change the course of the conversation. "I saw your back."

"You needn't worry about me."

"Then who will?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you. "Elizabeth sighed. She forgot how stubborn he could be.

"I'm just worried about-"

"About me? You should concern yourself with your beloved Jack! Isn't he everything I'm not?" Will interrupted.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but no words came out of her mouth. She was slightly trembling from fear. Finally, she whispered as if struggling with every word, "I don't love Jack." Will remained unconvinced, his face rigid and contorted. He had a right to be angry; he risked his life multiple times for her and this is how he was being treated now? Elizabeth was just a few feet away yet he felt like she was so far. Moments of silence passed as they continued to steal glances at each other. After what seemed like an hour, Elizabeth could take it no longer and sobbing, quickly went down to their cabin.

Will groaned in pain as Pintel roughly brushed aside on his wounded back, causing it to sting. The wounds on his back have been taking a toll on his body lately. For the past few days, he felt feverish, weak and tired. He tried not to show it but admitted to himself that he wasn't very good at hiding things. Will remembered how his father whipped him and how he promised to save his father, no matter what. Tia Dalma knew everything and on the night of Barbossa's resurrection discussed it with him. However, the discussion did nothing to waver his determination at saving Bootstrap.

After a few more hours of deep thinking, Will felt that Elizabeth was fast asleep and it would be safe to go down.

He peeked at her before entering the room and saw that her curled figure was sleeping. He stopped for awhile, smiling and gazing at her. It was then that he realized how much he missed her. He got into his bed opposite hers and tried to remember the good times they had.

"Master Turner!!! Get up here and do your duties or else you be doing them all night long, savvy?". Barbossa's bellowing woke Elizabeth with a start. She shifted her eyes toward Will who looked sick and still deep in asleep. She got up, debating whether to wake him up or not. She decided to wake him despite the fact that she didn't think he would want her to.

She walked slowly toward him, dreading should he get mad at her. She shook him lightly and whispered his name. He didn't wake. Elizabeth tried this a couple more times, trying not to show that she was panicking. He merely groaned. She touched his forehead and it was so hot it was freezing. Now she was really panicking. Elizabeth didn't know what to do; she'd never seen Will as sick as this. A person popped in her mind, someone who could help him………………Tia Dalma.

-------

Thanks for my first reviews! They really did help me, thanks again. I hope you continue reading. Pls. Review! 


	3. stuck

A/N: I don't own any of the characters. Thanks for the reviews. And yes, I really am 12. I'm not bragging or anything, I'm just saying if the fanfic isn't good, blame it on my age.

Before Elizabeth could run to Tia Dalma, the ship shook violently,sending her to the ground. She quickly got up and went up to the deck. Barbossa and the rest of the crew had their hands up high while Sao Feng and his men surrounded them.

"Are these all of the crew?" asked Sao Feng, his tone too polite to be true.

Barbossa started counting his men-and woman. His eyes squinted in the heat as he turned to Elizabeth and said, " Where be young Master Turner?"

"Below deck", she replied. She tried not to show how scared she was at that moment for Will.

Sao Feng turned to two of his men and spoke some Chinese words. The two men nodded and went down to get Will. They reappeared after a few moments, half carrying him. They brought him to Sao Feng who smiled slyly.

"I will take him as my prisoner and all of you shall go free.", he said, looking around him at the faces of the crew to see if anyone looked like he had objections. He spotted Elizabeth who looked white as a sheet.

"Take me with him. As your prisoner", Elizabeth proposed. She knew she couldn't stop Sao Feng taking Will but she could go to make sure he was alright. She looked at Will who was still unconscious. His head was drooping, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. "Please", she pleaded.

Sao Feng cocked his head as if considering it and sneered, "Why is it that you offer to come with him?"

As Elizabeth didn't reply and merely looked down, Sao Feng enjoyed the pained look on her face._ There must be something personal between them. It would be my pleasure to watch them both, _he thought. "You can come"

Elizabeth walked over to him and his crew. They crossed to _The Empress_ without another word. Once there, she and Will were immediately locked in the brig. Fortunately, they were put in the same so Elizabeth could take care of Will. He was still feverish and was shivering slightly. Elizabeth took her vest off of herself and placed it on top of him like a blanket. She shouted to one of the men surrounding her for some water and cloth. The guard gave it to her after moments of consideration.

She tried to cool Will off by putting the wet cloth on his forehead. He turned his head and his eyes seemed to flicker for awhile before they closed again. Elizabeth decided to clean the wounds on Will's back because that might cause him an infection. She took his vest and shirt off, revealing his bloodied back. While he leaned against her, she, as gently as she could, wiped his back clean, removing the majority of the dirt and grime there.

Then, she put his clothes back on and lay him on the floor. She gazed at him,wishing with all her heart he would get better soon. He looked peaceful and yet sad. She even hoped all of the pain she caused him was inflicted on her instead. _Why did this have to happen to him? He is a good man and does not deserve this punishment. He even decided to come on the journey to rescue Jack because he wanted me to be happy. Jack………. _Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face at remembering what she did. Murder and betrayal, all at once.

"Elizabeth?", murmured a faint and weak voice. It was Will. Elizabeth crawled to his side and looked down on him, relieved.

"Yes, it's me. You're gonna be alright.", she reassured him. She had a feeling she did that to reassure herself more than Will. She gave him a smile which he weakly returned.

Will looked around him, confused. Where were they? "Where are we?"

Elizabeth hesitated then replied, "We're in _The Empress'_ brig. Sao Feng took us as prisoners." She didn't want to tell him that she came along because of him. "The rest of the crew are safe and on their way to rescue Jack", she added upon seeing the look on his face. She wondered what his reaction would be if she told him she came with him, for him.

_Jack._ Will hadn't forgotten that passionate kiss Elizabeth and Jack shared. It was forever etched on his mind. He stiffened when she said his name. She saw his reaction and quickly tried to change the subject.

"You should get some rest now', she suggested. Will nodded and closed his eyes. Before long, he was fast asleep. Elizabeth looked at him lovingly and she unknowingly mouthed "I love you, Will". It didn't take her long to fall asleep as she was exhausted already.

I'm sorry if it's not good. I promise to try to do better. Thanks for the reviews! Please don't not read this anymore only coz' this chapter's not good.


	4. the truth

Disclaimer: Don't own any character, They're all Disney's

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you to Princess Moanna for correcting my use of commas. I hope you like this one everyone!

Will woke up spluttering. A guard threw cold water over him, laughing manically. Will coughed violently as a shiver went down his spine. As a result, Elizabeth woke up too. Her eyes shifted from Will to the guard until she settled on glaring at the latter.

"What was that for?" demanded Elizabeth.

"We cannot allow the whelp to sleep in," replied the guard. His answer was more of a snicker than a polite reply. He left the two alone after that.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. For the past few days they were there, they have spoken to each other only occasionally. Of course, since Will was still a bit sick and weak, Elizabeth helped him occasionally. He was grateful for the help but it would never erase what she did with Jack.

Elizabeth hasn't had the courage to tell Will that she kissed Jack just so they could survive. She thought he would be mad at her and she couldn't take that seeing as they were already barely speaking to each other. At times, she would simply gaze at him-when he wasn't looking at her.

"So um…. How do you feel today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Better, I guess," said Will. He was always uneasy when people asked how he is or how he felt.

"That's great, Will," she said. That was certainly an improvement. Then she thought about their fate, what awaits them. "Will, do you think we would be able to escape?"

Will looked around their prison. He could use leverage to break out but once they were out, there was no where to go. "I don't know," He honestly didn't. "I bet the crew already rescued Jack by now," he added bitterly.

Elizabeth didn't fail to notice the tone of his voice. She knew he was emotionally in pain and she didn't want it that way. "Will, I have to tell you something. About the kiss."

Will cringed; he didn't think there was more and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. " I don't-"

"I killed him." Elizabeth interrupted. She felt like poison was being sucked out of her. . "I chained him to the mast, then, I killed him."

Will stared, his mouth agape. _Why didn't she tell him earlier?_ "Why did you kiss him?"

"It was a distraction," she explained. "I kissed him so I could push him back and chain him. The Kraken was only after him. You know that." Her eyes started to water now.

"You could've distracted him another way!" argued Will.

"I-I couldn't think of another w-way," Elizabeth stuttered. In her heart, she knew that telling Will the truth wouldn't make him forgive her, but she had to do it.

"Maybe because it was all you thought about," snapped Will.

"You know that isn't true," she whispered. She just wanted them to be what they once were.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Will spat out angrily. He didn't know whether to trust her or not anymore. He still loved her and he knew that.

There was silence; Elizabeth didn't dare to speak. Will was too mad to break the silence. It grew harder to start for every second they didn't talk. Tears started falling down Elizabeth's face as she realized that she and Will might never get out of here and may never be the same again. Will saw this and his face softened. He didn't mean to hurt her, he never had.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault, it's mine." She wiped her tears away with her arm. "Do you believe me?"

Will looked into her eyes and saw regret. He didn't truly believe in her story, not yet anyways. Yet, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He thought of a reply and said, "I'd like to."

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't really expect him to, but she hoped he would. "You know I don't love him though, right?" 

Will sighed; he was still confused as to what to believe: her or his instincts. He decided to keep quiet this time. He didn't want to say anything that might give her false hope.

_BOOM!!!BOOM!!!_ They heard cannons firing, wood splintering and men shouting. They quickly ducked for cover as a cannonball just flew past by them, destroying the brig. Their guard got hit by it and died instantly. A huge piece of wood pierced Will on his leg and trapped him. Elizabeth quickly crawled to him.

"Please, pull it out! Aaagh!," gasped Will.

"Okay, okay. Hold on Will, " cried Elizabeth. She tried to pull it away as carefully as she could. He yelled in pain as she pulled the last of the shreds on his flesh.

"Thanks, " he gasped. She helped him up; his leg bleeding freely. They looked through the big hole that the cannonball made. The Black Pearl!!! It was here to rescue them. Will glanced accusingly at Elizabeth.

"Ahoy mateys!" shouted Barbossa. He was grinning like a madman. "Whelp! Ms. Swann! Come aboard already!" And beside Barbossa was Capt. Jack Sparrow, back from the dead.


	5. Jack

A/N: Still, none of the characters are mine. Thanks for the reviews!!! I was watching tv and there was a list of couples with no chemistry-one of the top 3 are Will & Elizabeth!!! "too stiff" and "not enough lust". I kinda agree with the latter reason but they so have chemistry! I'm sorry this came late.

Will and Elizabeth quickly jumped into the water and swam toward _The Black Pearl._ They were helped up by the crew, who gave them some towels to dry themselves with.

"Whelp! Murderess! You both look absolutely terrible," said Jack, looking amused.

"Jack," said Will through gritted teeth. He glanced at Elizabeth, whose face showed a mixture of confusion, trying not to smile and despair. "I'll be downstairs."

"Will-," said Elizabeth pleadingly and hopelessly as Will began turning away. She sighed and glared at Jack who looked more curious and amused now. "What?" she asked quite crossly.

"He and you are not as I remember, luv," Jack replied while flipping his hands drunkenly; he smelled like rum.

"This is all your fault-" she hissed.

"My fault?" he repeated, sounding incredulous. "If I remember correctly, it was not me who kissed someone not my beloved, it wasn't me who killed an innocent man such as myself!"

Elizabeth kept silent; Jack was right. He only blamed him because she didn't want to believe that all that was wrong with her and Will was her fault. " I'm losing everything I've ever loved, Jack. My father, Will, and I lost my mother long before any of this," she finished, almost close to tears.

"Besides, how could you have resisted the Sparrow charm, eh? C'mon, satisfy your curiosity once more." Jack suggested.

"I'm free, luv. I know you want to. Don't worry about the whelp- he'll be fine alone" he pressed.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes.

" I don't want to, It's Will I love," she insisted fiercely. She scrambled out of sight from Jack.

"Whatever you say, luv," muttered Jack absent-mindedly.

Will cried out in pain as he accidentally touched the deep cut on his leg. _I would rather go through this a million times then lose Elizabeth_, he thought.

The first time they met, she saved his life. He thought he saw an angel and vowed to always protect her, to do every thing he could to make her happy. And Will would keep his word-until the end….

Until now, he believed that Elizabeth had feelings for Jack and not so much for him. He'd willingly give her up, if Jack was what could make her happier than he, a poor blacksmith, could ever hope for her to be. He would always love her and knew he'd never find another. A tear fell slowly down his cheek, he angrily brushed it away.

_I will always be there for you and my heart will belong to nobody but you….. You don't deserve me and I don't think you feel the same way. Everything I am, I owe to you. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth……_

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat up on the deck, covered with a blanket. She was confused; she was sure she loved Wll-that part she never doubted. But then, there was certainly something between her and Jack. Something that happened while she was searching for Will. And Jack's compass pointed Jack….. She decided to ask Tia Dalma.

"Tia dalma, could you explain to me something?" she asked.

"Of course, child. Witty Jack's compass?" Tia clucked her tongue mysteriously and smiled.

"How-How…..nevermind. Why was it pointing to him?"she stuttered, impatient to know the answer.

"Him had da knowledge on how to rescue William. You wanted dat."

"I see," Elizabeth said, relief breaking into her. " So I don't love him?"

Tia laughed then said, " Look into your hart, 'Lizabeth. It cannot lie."

Elizabeth entered her cabin and noticed a note on her bed.

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_I don't know what to tell you; I have never done this. Do you remember when we first met? You saved me and I vowed to make you happy and to protect you from that day on. I keep the promises I make but this is the first time,I would have to break one for another. I can never be like Jack, and I have realized you don't deserve me; I'll never make you happy. I truly am very sorry we turned out like this, but I'm ending our engagement. I have saved you the pain of doing it yourself. I will always be here for you._

_Will,_

A little ring fell from the envelope. It was Will's. Elizabeth was numb from shock, her whole body shaking from the sobs yet to come. This was the very thing she dreaded. His letter showed that he still thought she loved Jack. Elizabeth collapsed crying on her bed, clutching Will's ring tightly it hurt. But she didn't care, it was all she had left of him.

R&R please!!!!


End file.
